


I didn't see that coming

by Vr1



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vr1/pseuds/Vr1
Summary: Things take a strange turn at Phyllis's wedding.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Other(s), Pam/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	I didn't see that coming

Pam sat with her arms crossed, watching Michael's antics at Phyllis's wedding. She was in a frustrated mood, due to her being mad at Roy and also mad at Phyllis for stealing all her wedding idea's. No one was really talking to her at the reception, they were all having fun. She was tired of all the standards she had to constantly live up to, when was she going to have some fun? Oscar sensed her mood and came over with a bottle of Tequila. She had already had several drinks and the last thing she needed was Tequila, but Oscar was insistant and she had several shots with him. Pam rarely drank Tequila and when she did it had a strange effect on her, causing an almost drug like stupor. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, had a nice summer tan and her hair and make-up were perfect. After several shots with Oscar, she thought "I've got to get out of here" and walked out to her car. When she got to her car door she couldn't even put the keys into the door lock, dropping them several times. Realizing she was in no shape to drive , she turned around to walk back to the party, hoping to get a ride from one of her co-workers. As she walked back, she flagged down a passing car that was leaving the party. The car slowed to a stop as she waved, and the passenger window lowered. She looked in and saw Ryan with a smirk on his face. As Pam explained her situation, Ryan just smiled and said "Shut up and get in already" Pam got in and gave Ryan a playfull punch , saying "Don't try anything". For the most part Ryan didn't bother her, he didn't have a hidden agenda, it was right out in the open, unlike her phony so called friends. Ryan had several wine coolers on ice in the center consul of his car, and Pam immediately opened one and took a long sip. They drove in silence for a moment before Ryan began trying to flirt with her. Smiling and shaking her head, Pam said "Don't even try" As they approached a red light , Ryan jammed on the brakes and held out his his right hand on her chest as he yelled out "Brake Test! Pam quickly responded with a light punch on Ryan's shoulder, laughingly saying "How'd I know that was coming? She held her fist up to Ryan and said "Try it again, I dare you". They drove for several more blocks, with Pam laughingly threatening to punch Ryan at every intersection. As they were stopped at one of the intersections, Pam looked over and saw a neon lit building with a large sign that said "Adult World". Grabbing Ryan by the forearm , Pam pleaded for him to pull in, stating " I've always wondered what goes on in these places, it'll only take a minute. Usually in a small town like Scranton, you know everyone, and everyone knows you. Normally that would be enough for Pam to refrain from going into a place like this, but this evening she couldn't have cared less. Pam lead the way as they walked in , initially the place looked empty, with 70's disco playing and several large screens showing couples engaging in random sex acts. As they walked further into the store they heard noises coming from a small room in the back, cordoned off by a beaded curtain. As Pam walked though the curtain she saw a sight that stopped her in her tracks. A woman who appeared to be in her forties was sitting naked on the edge of a large heavy wooden table, while a naked man standing in front of her was slowly having sex with her. Standing on either side of them watching the action was an older man, and a young nerdy looking kid who appeared to be the store employee. "O-my-gosh" exclaimed Pam as she walked into the room pulling a reluctant Ryan in with her. As Pam and Ryan walked into the room, all eyes immediately focused on Pam, she looked like a movie star. The older man recognized her immediately , she had been his daughter's roommate and best friend in college. He was worried that she might recognize him , but as he watched her unsteady gait, and heard her slur her words, he realized that she was in no shape to recognize anyone. Mesmorized by the scene in front of her , she walked over to the table as the woman went from a sitting position to laying flat on her back on the heavy wooden table while her partner didn't miss a beat. For a moment Pam watched the woman's breasts slowly bouncing with every stroke and then reached out and grabbed one of the woman's breasts, saying to the woman in a hushed tone " Do you like that?" The woman said nothing but smiled seductively at Pam. Looking back at Ryan, Pam leaned forward and made a motion as if she was going to lick the woman's nipple, saying to Ryan with a grin " Do you dare me? The woman said nothing, but smiled at Pam, who not waiting for an answer from Ryan, leaned over and began licking the woman's nipple. The old man couldn't take his eyes off Pam , she looked so wholesome and pretty, she didn't belong in a place like this. Where's this going he thought to himself, please, please let this go further. The woman began moaning loudly as Pam licked one nipple then the other. Ryan stood behind her, transfixed by the scene before sliding up behind her and began to squeeze her breasts. Emboldened when Pam didn't push him away, Ryan slowly pulled down the zipper in the back of her sleeveless black dress, exposing her black bra, he reached in and unclaspt it and continued to pull the zipper down to the small of her back. With still no resistance, Ryan stood behind her and reached in through the back of her open dress and bra and again began to squeeze her breasts as Pam continued to lean over as she licked the woman's nipples. Pushing his luck, Ryan then pushed one side of her dress strap down and then the other, going as slowly as he could, trying not to disturb the moment. Looking up and grinning at the men watching him he continued to slip her dress off her, shimmying it over her thick behind, and helping her step thru her dress in her high heels. Pam stood for a moment before Ryan manuvered her into a sitting position next to the other woman, before leaning her back next to her so that they were now elbow to elbow, telling her " Now's your time to have some fun, Pam". The old man watched in amazement as Ryan pulled her black panties down and off, it seemed like it was in slow motion, and then there she was, naked on a table, spotlighted by an overhead light, her hair spread out like a halo around her head... Her body was so voluptuous that it didn't look real, it was so perfect it seemed to glow. It's happening, the old man excitedly said to himself, as they all edged closer to Pam, like wolves encircling a lamb. Ryan quickly unzipped his pants as Pam slowly raised her knees and spread her legs. Gaziing down on Pam's flawless body, Ryan gripped her hip as he rubbed himself against her entrance and then slowly sank his cock into her. As he watched his cock squeeze into her a look of pure ecstasy appeared on his face. He had been scheming for years constantly racking his brain trying to figure out a way to seduce Pam, trying to figure out a way to get her to let her guard down. Being caught up in watching another couple having sex seemed to be the trigger that allowed Pam to release any inhibitions. He held his cock buried to the hilt in her writhing body for a moment, then began to slowly thrust into her. Looking down at her body was almost too much for Ryan as he thought to himself.." I'm fucking Pam, I can't believe it, I'm actually fucking Pam". He tried to pace himself but soon began to pound into her incredible body. The two women were now side by side laying on their backs on the heavy wooden table as the two men jackhammered into them. All eyes in the room however, were focused on the woman who'd enterered the room looking like a movie star but was now naked on a table getting fucked so hard the table was creaking.. it had taken years, but he finally had Pam Beesly on her back, and he was finally between her legs. Her eyes were closed and she was making high pitched squeeks every time his cock rammed into her. Ryan's fingers were digging into her hips and he was gritting his teeth as he felt her pussy tugging at his cock. On the edge of coming , he placed one hand on her throat and slowed down his strokes, slowly stabbing his cock all the way in and out of her. But she was just too pretty and he'd wanted this for too long as he felt his cock spraying into her with every stroke. The two men watching were mezmorized observing the scene unfold. When Ryan had started taking Pam's clothes off the older man had felt himself getting hard, something he hadn't been able to do in years, even with Viagra, and by the time Pam was naked he was rock hard. When she'd walked into the room he'd immediately recognized her as his daughter's best friend and roommate in college. She'd been the object on his sexual fantasies for years, but he'd known better than to act on them, knowing she was unobtainable, but now here she was, naked on a table. As Ryan slowed down, the old man was already unzipping his pants and taking his cock out and as Ryan pulled out, he motioned for the old man to have his turn. Pam was still lying on her back, eyes closed as she continued to hold her knees up. The old man positioned himself at her entrance, and with a slow exaggerated thrust of his hips, watched his cock slowly disappear into her unobtainable pussy. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" the old man moaned as he began to slowly fuck her. He reached up and began squeezing her breasts as he continued to thrust into her, still mumbling "thank you".. He had thought his days of having sex were over, never in his wildest dreams could he have imagened he'd have the chance to fuck his daughter's gorgeous friend.. He went as slowly as he could, enjoying each thrust into her, and soon noticed that Pam appeared as if she was getting ready to sneeze. It took him a moment to realize she was about to orgasm, and that he was the one causing it. He hadn't had a orgasm himself in years, but felt one building as he began to speed up. Desperate to come he moved his hands down to her hips as he pinned her down as he thrust as hard and fast as he could into her, He was right on the edge of coming, trying not to lose the feeling when he heard Ryan exclaim "Give it to her man!"as he watched her face contort as she began to orgasm. Watching her come was enough to finally push him over the edge as he felt his cock explode into her. He held himself in her for a moment, then breathing heavily, he fell back off her as Ryan steadied him from falling. "You ok?" asked Ryan, to which the old man responded "Unbelievable" as he continued to catch his breath. The 18 year old store employee had also recognized Pam when she'd entered the room, she had been his babysitter only a few years prior, and he'd had an obsession with her ever since. As Ryan and the old man watched, the young store employee unbuckled his pants and mounted Pam. Fighting the urge to say "remember me?" he pushed himself into her, his eyes rolling back with pleasure as he lost his virginity to his childhood crush. Standing on his toes while holding her ankles he only managed to stroke into the beautiful older woman for a short time before he too exploded into her, crying out as he came. By now Ryan had gathered up Pam's clothes and was helping her off the table. He helped her dress as the two onlookers and the couple continued to stare at Pam as she dressed. Feeling somewhat awkward at this point,they walked out of the backroom without a word. They exited the store and quickly got into Ryan's car. They drove for a moment in silence before Pam laughed and shook her head. Ryan also laughed as he blurted out "What just happened" ? Pam just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, causing Ryan to shake his head and state " I did not see that coming, never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed you'd do something like that, I thought you were gonna give the old guy a heart attack". He seemed to be enjoying himself, Pam replied with a smile. They drove for another minute before Pam looked at him and said "Can I trust you to keep this evening a secret" ? To which Ryan replied "No one would believe me anyway and I don't think Kelly would be too pleased". Pam smiled at Ryan and told him " You can do better than Kelly". Ryan drove for another moment and then replied " I just did".


End file.
